


What Next?

by Willow124



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: A little fix-it I think this fandom needs, F/M, I hate tagging, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened with Viscount Mabrey after the events of the movie? Surely he didn't get away with everything he did. This takes place three weeks after the coronation scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I do not live in a monarchy. If I have gotten the titles wrong, I am sorry. Titles are confusing to me. Please pretend that they are correct in the fictional country of Genovia. Also, I have a little knowledge of Parliamentary Procedure, but not enough to be comfortable with it. Again, please pretend that it is correct.

            “Now that we have finished with the old business, does anyone have any new business to bring to the floor?” Prime Minister Motaz asked of Parliament.

 

            “Prime Minister,” Queen Amelia stated, “I have business to discuss.”

 

            “You have the floor, your majesty.”

 

            “Thank you. As we all know, upon the twenty-first birthday of a young noble, it is time for them to step-up and take their proper positions in society. The law states that any regents hand their positions back to their wards upon that date if that ward asks them to do so. Yesterday, it was brought to my attention that a member of this Parliament was refusing to step down and let his ward take his rightful place. That young noble is here today to take up his position despite what his regent may agree to, as is proper. I move that Viscount Mabrey step down from his position as regent for the Devereaux family and allow Lord Nicholas Devereaux to take the chair that once belonged to his father.”

 

            “A motion as been made,” Minister Motaz stated somewhat gleefully. “Do we have a second?”

 

            “I most vigorously protest,” Viscount Mabrey shouted. “Nicholas is not ready for a place on the Parliament! He has not been trained to….”

 

            Mia cut him off, “This time three weeks ago, at my almost wedding, you tried everything in your power to make him into a king before this very Parliament. Do you now say that he is not ready for an equally important responsibility to this country?”

 

            Lord Palimore stood up, “I second Queen Amelia’s motion. The law must be followed.”

 

            “Thank you, Lord Palimore. A motion has been made and seconded. All those in favor of Viscount Mabrey stepping down to allow Lord Devereaux to take his rightful place on this Parliament, say aye.”

 

            Every member stated their agreement with only one nay from Viscount Mabrey himself, which didn’t count because he was the one being voted on.

 

            “The ayes have it. Viscount Mabrey, you are hereby dismissed from the Devereaux chair. We thank you for your years of service and wish you well,” Motaz stated. “Will Lord Nicholas Devereaux please come forth?”

 

            A page stepped outside the door and returned a few moments later with Nicholas who walked to the middle of the floor to stand next to his uncle (who had grudgingly stepped down from his seat).

 

            “Lord Devereaux, do you accept this, your position on this Parliament?”

 

            “With all my thanks, I accept,” he said, bowing before moving to the now vacant seat.

 

            “Viscount Mabrey, if you have no business before this Parliament, you are now asked to leave these halls.”

 

            “Prime Minister,” Nicholas stood up, “I have business to bring before Parliament that requires my uncle’s presence. With your permission, I ask that he stay for the remainder of this session.”

 

            “Granted. Viscount Mabrey, you may take a seat in the gallery. Lord Devereaux, you have the floor.”

 

            “Thank you, sir. As we all know, for the weeks leading up to Queen Amelia’s coronation, she and my uncle have been at odds. Now that she is queen, I know many of you consider the matter closed, but I feel differently. My uncle used me to make a bid for the crown. He did everything in his power to make me king despite the fact that I did not want the position, especially if it meant doing what he wanted me to do. Even after I specifically told him that I supported Queen Amelia, he still tried to have her dethroned. These past three weeks, I have searched through my family archives, wondering why he would drive such a wedge in our kingdom and our family. One week ago, I discovered my answer and went to speak with Queen Amelia and her grandparents, Queen Grandmother Clarisse and her husband Prince Joseph. It was then I learned that my uncle was sitting a chair that rightfully belonged to me. The four of us gathered what we had found and decided to bring it to this session of Parliament to discover what must be done. I call Queen Grandmother Clarisse and Prince Joseph to the floor.”

 

            Clarisse and Joseph were summoned from the gallery and made their way down to the floor.

 

            Once on the floor, Clarisse began to present their case while Joseph passed out papers to each member, “My lords, over the last few weeks, we have found several documents that reveal Viscount Mabrey’s true motives in wanting Lord Devereaux as king of Genovia. First, we have the wills of the late Lord and Lady Devereaux. In it, they clearly pass guardianship of Lord Devereaux to, quote, “The father and grandparents of my son’s betrothed,” end quote. In the next set of papers, you can see the betrothal contract that Lord Stefan Devereaux signed. It states that, upon Amelia’s twenty-fourth birthday, she and Lord Nicholas are to be wed. This date was chosen to give the young queen time to adjust to her duties. As you can all see, the betrothal papers were signed by my son, Crown Prince Eduard Christoff Phillipe Gerald Renaldi, and Lord Stefan and Lady Maria Devereaux and were witnessed by Lord Joshua Palimore and Viscount Mabrey. The same two were the only witnesses to the will. As we all know, Lord Joshua Palimore was found to have cancer and passed away soon after his diagnosis. The only person still living at the time of the Devereaux’s death who knew about these papers is Viscount Mabrey. He was not the rightful guardian of Lord Nicholas or the rightful regent of the Devereaux chair in this Parliament. We accuse him of kidnapping, theft, attempted line theft, falsifying court documents to gain control of a noble house, and treason.”

 

            The room erupted in shouts, many of which came from Viscount Mabrey as the palace guards surrounded him in the gallery. Only four people in the room knew why the entire royal family had attended this session… and those four were all part of the royal family. Mabrey was escorted to the floor by two guards to answer the charges.

 

            “Viscount Mabrey, you stand accused. What is your plea?” Motaz asked.

 

            “I have done no such thing! Everything I have done has been for the good of Genovia,” The man almost yelled.

 

            “Very well, your trial shall be six months hence to give you time to choose your counsel and review the evidence. You may change your plea on any or all of the charges from now until then. More charges may be brought against you once all the evidence is reviewed. Since one of the charges is treason, you shall be remanded without bail until such time as you are declared innocent or guilty. All of your accounts and assets shall be frozen until that time except those needed for your counsel. Guards, please take Viscount Mabrey into custody.”

 

            As Mabrey was removed from the room, Clarisse and Joseph went back to the gallery.

 

            Nicholas stood, “Members of Parliament, if you have any evidence pertaining to this case, please bring it to the royal counsel. They will be in control of this case. I now cede the floor to Queen Amelia.”

 

Amelia stood and nodded, “Thank you Lord Nicholas. I just want to lay to rest any rumors about myself and Lord Devereaux… we have decided to honor our parents’ wishes in our own way. As of today, our betrothal is public knowledge. We have not yet discussed when we shall marry, but we shall make an announcement when we have made that decision. Minister Motaz, I now cede the floor back to you.”

 

            “Thank you, your majesty. Does anyone else have new business?” When no one stood, he stated, “Then I hereby declare this meeting of the Genovian Parliament closed.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any major mistakes with the titles, names, or procedures, please let me know. I am willing to fix any major problems I have.
> 
> If you don't see any major problems, please tell me what you like or don't like about this.  
> Have a great week!


End file.
